Quédate conmigo para siempre
by Molly.M94
Summary: Ella no era feliz, no siempre se pude serlo, estaba sola y sin amor. Él simplemente nunca la habia tomado en cuenta... hasta ese dia. Tal vez el amor toca a tu puerta de la manera mas inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia era aun mas fuerte de lo que típicamente es en Forks, para el momento Bella Swan se encontraba empapada, pero como cosa extraña, en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto sentir las gotas resbalar por su rostro, sus ropas pesadas, y su cabello oscurecido por el agua densa. Estaba llegando a su auto, aquel que la llevaría a su triste realidad, al final de su sueño.

-¡Bella!-grito una voz que la hacia sentir sus piernas como gelatina-¡No te vayas! No lo hagas aun… solo escúchame…

-Déjame ir-dijo sin darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo-Te estoy dando una oportunidad única… te estoy ahorrando todo la parte ''absurda'' del rompimiento innecesaria Edward, me voy por mi cuenta, así no tendrás remordimiento…-se le quebró la voz.

-No Bella, no te puedes ir sin escucharme, no después de que tuviste el valor de hacer lo que yo no puede…-hablo desesperadamente el muchacho.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo ella confusa, dándose la vuelta.

-Yo también te amo… y si te vas ahora moriría… No creo que jamas vuelva a criticar a Romeo, porque ahora entiendo el dolor que me ocasionaría el que te marcharas… yo simplemente no podría con eso, puedes pensar que soy egoísta, pero no te dejare ir nunca…

* * *

**Cuatro meses antes.**

Bella Swan, el motivo de burla del instituto de Forks, caminaba por los pasillos apresurada ya que llegaría tarde a cálculo, iba concentrada en no caerse que no vio a cierto chico saliendo del baño y se estrello contra el, cayendo vergonzosamente al suelo.

-¡Fíjate! ¡Torpe!-gruño el chico con voz aterciopelada pasando por su lado, sin ayudarla a ponerse de pie, o a recoger sus libros.

-¡Idiota!-pensó ella mientras lo veía alejarse con su perfecto porte.

Definitivamente Edward Cullen era un cerdo total, obviamente si ella fuera alguna teñida rubia hueca con protuberante senos falsos, y cuerpo de Barbie él la hubiera ayudado a levantar e incluso hubiera coqueteado con ella, solo para acostarse con ella, pensó Bella mientras se ponía de pie.

La clase paso siendo ignorada hasta por sus profesores, y eso que era la mejor de la clase. Pero ella simplemente era la otra Swan, la imperfecta y menos agraciada hija de los Swan. Suspiro irritada por sus pensamientos, ya que si seguía así solo desearía morir, cosa que pasa a menudo. Llego a su casillero y su enojo aumento. Edward Cullen estaba con la lengua en la garganta de Tanya Denali justo en su casillero.

-Podrían moverse por favor…-gimió irritada haciendo que se separaran.

-¡Wow Swan! ¿Mal día? Bueno siendo tu imagino que todos son malos…-se burlo Tanya-Y esa ropa de donde la sacaste, de la basura…

Bella la ignoro y guardo los libros, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Vamos Tanya… tal vez solo este celosa-dijo Edward burlándose pero ignorándola por completo. Bella lo observo con odio, sintiéndose aun más tonta. Edward de seguro tendría sexo salvaje con Tanya, solo porque era bonita, y no es que le interesara estar con Cullen, él era un asqueroso mujeriego, pero el hecho de que ella hiciera parte de las poco atractivas, a tal punto de ser rechazada por todos incluido Edward-me tiro todo lo que tenga vagina-Cullen, la hacia hundirse en su miseria.

-¡Claro Eddie!-dijo Tanya con una empalagosa voz nasal. Paso por su lado y la empujo-No se porque te molestas en vivir…-murmuro con burla.

Bella la observo con dolor, ''Yo tampoco'' hubiera querido responder, pero eso solo la haría ver como una loca suicida. Se quedo viéndolos alejarse, cuando paso alguien y acabo tirada en el suelo por segunda vez.

Edward se molesto al escuchar el desagradable comentario de Tanya respecto a la vida de Isabella Swan, todos tenían una razón para vivir… y la vida era algo valioso como para jugar con ello, así que solo acompaño a la despampanante rubia al su auto, ganándose una mirada frustrada de la chica, y se marcho solo a casa, pensando en la torpe y guapa castaña, y en sus ojos llenos de dolor.

Edward la conocía desde jardín de niños, ella siempre fue tímida y callada, y jamas se defendió de los insultos. Él sabía que era bonita, pero siempre la llamo, al igual que sus amigas, fea, y se burlaba de ella, con horribles apodos e insultos. Pero ahora veía que había algo especial en ella, algo que no tenia la mayoría de chicas, algo que le llamaba la atención. Recordó vagamente su olor, era como a fresas lo sintió cuando se estrellaron, y la verdad no quiso dejarla allí y verse grosero e irrespetuoso, pero el día había sido terrible, el director lo había llamado a decirle que tenia riesgo de reprobar, ya que sus notas no eran para nada buenas.

Aparco frente a su casa y tomo aire… definitivamente Carlisle y Esme no estarían felices.

* * *

Bella llego a su casa, sus padres ni se inmutaron de su presencia, la ignoraron como siempre, así que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su almuerzo, y luego subir su habitación a hacer sus deberes.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose cansada, se miro al espejo y noto que tenía unas ojeras enormes, era la mejor manera de empezar sus cumpleaños número dieciocho, pensó con ironía.

-¡Leah! ¡Cariño no puedo creerlo!-escucho a su mama gritando emocionada.

Su ''perfecta'' hermana estaba en casa. Bella se sentó en la escalera para escuchar.

-Leah… hija felicitaciones…-dijo su padre igual de emocionado.

-¡No puedo creer que al fin me casare con Jake!

Bella sintió repentinas nauseas, se iban a casar… las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro. Decidió encerrarse y llorar tratando de ser silenciosa.

Quince minutos después salió sin recibir un ''buenos días'' o ''feliz cumpleaños'' de parte de nadie, solo la ignoraron, excepto Leah, que la miro con burla como sabiendo que Bella, ya sabia de su matrimonio. Tomo un sorbo de leche y salió dispuesta a un nuevo día en el infierno, pero como no, su suerte aumentaba ''alguien'' había pinchado las llantas de su camioneta, en el vidrio empañado decía ''TRISTE CUMPLEAÑOS ISABELLA''.

Una hora mas tarde llego al instituto cansada, pues el camino era demasiado largo, contando que se perdió la primera hora de clase. La rutina comenzó, las clases fueron un horror, los profesores la ignoraban ya que no consideraban que llegara a la altura de su perfecta hermana Leah, y como no si Leah paso los años acostándose con los maestros.

Luego como todos los días alguien tiro sus libros al suelo, se agacho a recogerlos y siento que alguien la observaba, cuando se levanto vio que Edward Cullen la miraba enfadado. Ya solo faltaban una horas para irse y tal vez podría ir a comprar algún pastelito para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no todo podía ser color de rosa. Iba en eso cuando Lauren Mallory chillo un ''Disfruta tu cumpleaños Swan'', y le lanzaron miles de globos con agua fría, dejándola empapada en el pasillo. De seguro se veía ridícula, ya que todo el mundo estallo en risas.

Y así finalizo el día en el instituto, salió totalmente mojada, siendo atacada por el frio, recordó que tendría que caminar a su casa, por lo que no habría pastelillo ese año. Las lagrimas se acumularon es sus ojos y empezó a caminar aferrándose a sus costados, intentando, en vano, mantenerse caliente.

Un Volvo plateado paso casi atropellándola, pero para su sorpresa freno a su lado.

-¡Swan!-llamo aquella dulce y perfecta voz aterciopelada que odiaba.

-¿Que quieres?-mascullo molesta.

-¿En verdad es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto burlón, mientras se bajaba del auto.

-¿Tu que crees?-gruño.

-¿Donde esta tu vejestorio?-pregunto.

-No te importa…

-Wow… si que tienes genio…

-¿Que rayos quieres Edward?

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa…-dijo subiéndose al auto.

-No gracias…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Porque no?

-De seguro solo haces esto porque nunca tienen suficiente, lo mas lógico es que tu y tus amigos hayan planeado otra broma y en el momento en el que me suba a tu auto me llevaras a un lugar lejano y remoto y me abandonaras allí, o tal vez me llevaras a una trampa y me llenaran de pintura…

-En serio tienes una gran imaginación…-rio Edward bajándose de nuevo.

-Es enserio, nadie haría nada bueno por mi…-susurro mas para ella que para el, pero aun así la escucho.

-Vamos Bella…-dijo el acercándose.

-¿Como me llamaste?-pregunto ella abriendo los ojos.

-Bella… ¿Porque te molesta?

-No es solo que nadie me llama así…-dijo ella recordando que sus padres ni la determinan así que no la llaman de ninguna manera, y en el instituto la llaman ''Swan'' o Isabella, los que alguna vez le hablan amablemente, por mas de que ella trate de que la llamen Bella.

-Por lo que se, prefieres que te llamen así… Bella.

Ella se dio la vuelta y continúo con su camino totalmente congelada.

-No seas testaruda, y vamos que te morirás de frio.

-No gracias…-pero en ese momento sintió un abrigo caliente cubriéndola, olía delicioso, olía a él.

-Vamos…-dijo ayudándola a subirse al auto. Bella se acomodó el abrigo y se acomodó en el auto, nunca había estado en un auto tan lujoso. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, noto que no se dirigían camino a su casa.

-¡¿A donde me llevas?! Lo sabia era una trampa y… yo…

-Deja de ser paranoica-murmuro el divertido-Haremos una parada…

Bella estaba nerviosa, pero unos minutos mas tarde pararon en una bonita cafetería.

-Vamos…-dijo el bajándose. Ella miro su apariencia y se sintió avergonzada.

-No creo que yo este presentable para…

-Tonterías…-murmuro el y la jalo fuera del auto.

-Edward es enserio… me quiero ir a casa… y no me siento cómoda con mi aspecto en este instante…-decía mientras el la arrastraba hacia la cafetería.

-Swan, por favor, generalmente tu apariencia no es muy buena, así que no te vengas a preocupar ahora.

Eso la enfureció y humillo.

-¡Idiota!-pensó como siempre.

-No lo soy y lo sabes Bella…-canturreo el, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al notar que había pensado en voz alta.

Al fin entraron y Edward la guio a una alejada mesa, luego se alejó dejando a Bella confundida, hasta que volvió con un pastelillo con una vela encendida.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella… feliz cumpleaños a ti…-canto el haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Gracias…

-Creo que de alguna manera te estoy compensando la horrible broma que te hicieron hoy…

-No es necesario que me la recuerdes, muchas gracias-dijo Bella mordazmente acomodando su cabello hacia atrás, y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Oye… deja de ser tan gruñona, te saldrán arrugas…

-No me fastidies Edward, créeme que tengo suficiente a diario, para que ahora vengas tú y…-no pudo terminar porque Edward le había embutido un buen trozo del delicioso pastel lio.

-Hablas mucho-musito frunciendo el ceño, y en un acto extraño, metió el tenedor que estuvo en la boca de la chica, a la suya, dejándolo sin rastro alguno del pastelillo o su crema. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero se recompuso.

-¿Porque haces esto?

-Tenia el presentimiento de que no tenias planes para hoy y…-mientras Edward hablaba, Bella se entretuvo pensando en que en realidad era demasiado obvio que ella no tenia planes, es decir, no había nadie que quisiera celebrar sus cumpleaños, o que la apareciera contando el hecho de que Leah había llegado con la peor noticia del mundo… Jake y ella…

-Bella... ¿Bella?-Edward agitaba una mano frente a ella y la miraba preocupado-¿Estas bien?

-¿Ah? Emm… si estoy bien…

-No parece, parecía que fueras a llorar, y estabas pálida, te veías peor que de costumbre…-la pico el de seguro para molestarla, buscando una reacción.

Bella lo miro, fijamente, torturada por sus pensamientos, por su vida. Edward frunció el seño al notar que ella parecía estar sufriendo en un terrible silencio.

-Olvídate de todo lo que te hace sufrir Bella, no es necesario que te las des de masoquista y pienses en las cosas que te hacen daño una y otra vez… solo olvídalo.

Olvidar… pensó Bella, eso era lo que ella necesitaba, olvidar todo, dejar de pensar en su patética vida, dejar de pensar en el dolor, como tal vez… embriagarse… No, eso solo funcionaria temporalmente…

-¿Bella?... Lo haces de nuevo… deja de irte a tu extraño mundo, que francamente me perturba…-se burlo el.

Lo miro y vio esa petulante sonrisa en su boca, enojándola, pero de alguna manera calmando su entorno, sus ojos verdes brillaban y su cabello… perfecto y salvaje…

Su distracción.

Bella se acercó a el demasiado rápido, casi atacándolo, y devoro su boca, Edward no tardo en corresponderle a la intensidad de los delicados labios de la chica. Puso sus manos en el rostro de la chica, deslizando una para aferrarse a su sedoso y húmedo cabello. Ella por su parte se aferraba a la camisa que él tenia con rudeza. Edward se adentro en la boca de su acompañante saboreándola… y Dios era deliciosa, mientras ella gemía por las extrañas sensaciones. Cuando el aire hizo falta Bella se separo jadeante, pero Edward decidió bajar sus boca, por el delicado cuello níveo, ella aferro el salvaje cabello cobrizo, era perfecto, ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre. Edward bajo la mano y toco el pecho de Bella, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos despertando de su momento de olvido. Lo empujo haciendo que el la mirara confundido.

Sin esperarlo, su mano se estrello fuertemente con la mejilla del chico.

-¡Te odio!-musito ella sabiendo, que lo que había hecho era un error.

Salió corriendo bastante asustada de lo que sintió y de la manera en la que Edward le hizo… olvidar todo. Sintió que alguien la jalaba por un brazo.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué me golpeaste?

-Llévame a casa Edward.

-¿Bella que rayos es lo que te pasa?

Bella lo ignoro y se subió al auto, el resignado hizo lo mismo, pensando el maravilloso beso que compartieron. Llegaron a la casa de Bella, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Gracias por traerme-dijo ella bajándose y casi corriendo, pero Edward no la dejaría ir así de fácil, así que salió detrás de ella, vio la horrorosa camioneta de Bella, y noto que tenia las ruedas pinchadas, se acercó y vio un destornillador al lado… alguien lo había hecho.

Entro a la casa, notando que ella la había dejado abierta y leía una nota.

-¿Bella...?-la llamo, y cuando ella levanto la vista tenia una expresión de dolor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces de nuevo se arrojó en sus brazos, pidiendo silenciosamente en el consuelo que él podría darle… olvidar.

-Espero que después no me golpees…-jadeo el.

''Mis padres y yo decidimos celebrar mi matrimonio lejos de ti y del maldito pueblo, y obviamente no te invitamos ya que seria incomodo para mi que tener que explicar que la zorra de mi hermana se revolcaba con mi prometido, además no te torturaría de esa manera… ya sabes, ver como el y yo nos casaremos y seremos felices mientras tu te mueres en la porquería que eres… como mis padres dirían no debiste nacer…''

Decía el mensaje que ''amablemente'' Leah le había dejado.

Escuchaba sus propios gemidos, mientras poco a poco las palabras de esa nota se hacían cada vez más lejanas en su mente.

''…nos casaremos y seremos felices mientras tu te mueres en la porquería que eres… como mis padres dirían no debiste nacer…''

Eso se repetía hasta que Edward mordió su cuello. Pronto su mente solo se concentraba en las caricias y las únicas palabras que habían era el nombre del chico que la estaba llevando a la cima.

Una hora más tarde, Bella se estaba vistiendo de espaldas a Edward.

-¿Debería…?-Bella lo miro fríamente haciendo que el interrumpiera lo que iba a decir.

Se terminaron de vestir en silencio, mientras Bella, sentía la vergüenza caer sobre ella.

-Podrías explicarme ahora si…-dijo Edward molesto por la falta de palabras.

-Te estoy utilizando-musita Bella sin mirarlo-Solo eso, como tu lo haces con las chicas, ahora yo lo hago contigo…-su voz era monótona y su mirada estaba perdida.

-No es que me queje, encanto, pero… exactamente… ¿Para que me estas utilizando?

-Eso no importa… solo fue eso, una distracción.

-Admítelo tesoro, fue una muy buena, placentera, y excitante distracción… creo que somos una bomba en la cama Bella.

-Si, como sea…-dijo Bella levantándose. Edward se puso de pie, y recogió las cosas que dramáticamente volaron por la habitación, como su cinturón, su reloj, su billetera…

-¿Te volveré a ver…?-pregunto Edward sin mirarla.

-No lo creo Edward, esto fue…

-No te atrevas a decir que error Swan-Edward estaba enfadado, y para el momento había alzado la voz.

-¡Pero no esta bien, esto no es normal Edward! Yo… nunca había hecho esto, y solo me estoy comportando como tu. ¡Tal vez a ti no te pese el hecho de tener sexo casual con cualquiera, pero simplemente yo no soy así!

-¡Pero si ni siquiera eras virgen Swan!-para el momento Bella quedo con la mirada perdida.

No, su virginidad se la había llevado Jacob, y se le entrego tontamente enamorada.

-Bella…-la voz de Edward la trajo de vuelta, que raramente estaba demasiado cerca de ella, aturdiéndola como una de las mejores anestesias-¿Que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te vas, cuando te hundes en tus pensamientos? Sé que no son muy buenos Bella, el dolor de tu mirada te delata… y tal vez no sea el momento de contármelo, pero ambos sabemos que yo merezco una explicación, y cuando estés lista, estaré aquí para escucharte, apoyarte y ayudarte…

-Como dices eso… si hasta hoy me hablaste… antes no te importaba nada de lo que pasara conmigo, solo hacia falta que te acostaras conmigo, pero te advierto que yo no soy como las mujerzuelas con las que te acuestas…

-¡Dios mio! ¡Bella! ¡De nuevo hablas demasiado!-rio Edward.

Bella lo miro, y por su mente cruzo la frase _''Quédate conmigo… para siempre''_, pero primero, eso seria muy raro, segundo seguramente él tendría una sesión de sexo salvaje con una chica bonita.

-Bueno, déjame decirte, que lo que acabamos de hacer me dejo exhausto y muerto de hambre, que te parece si pedimos pizza, antes de que vuelvan tus padres…

-No van a volver…-dijo ella un tanto consternada por sus palabras.

-¿No van a volver hoy?

-No van a volver en un tiempo…

Edward entendió la indirecta de ''No quiero hablar mas de eso''.

-Bueno, entonces creo que comeremos pizza, recuperaremos energías, y veremos si podemos repetir, y desordenar un poco tu cama de nuevo…

-Ya te dije que no va a volver a oca…-y Edward la callo con un pasional beso.

* * *

Bella, caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, tratando de recordar el rostro de Jacob Black, pero simplemente ya no podía… si lo hubiera hecho hace un mes, cuando Edward Cullen no hubiera hecho acto de presencia en su vida, tal vez sabría exactamente el color de sus ojos, pero ahora, solo sabia que era alto y moreno, nada en especifico.

Pero si le dijeran que describiera a Edward Cullen, diría que sus ojos son verde esmeralda y que brillan mientras… bueno ''intiman'', diría que su cabello es color cobre, un rojizo, mezclado con rubio y castaño claro, y que es salvaje, indomable como su personalidad. Diría que su cuerpo es duro y suave, su piel pálida y de alguna manera delicada.

Sabia que sonreía burlonamente cuando ella se enfadaba, sabia que cuando trataba de averiguar lo que ella pensaba, fruncía el ceño haciendo que sus cejas casi se juntaran, sabia que le gustaba que enterrara sus manos en su cabello, sabia que le le fascinaba que pasara sus dedos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, le gustaba dormir con ella sobre su pecho, odiaba que lo llamaran por un nombre diferente a Edward, le daban cosquillas en los codos, le gustaba comer muchos dulces, odiaba las películas románticas y comer habichuelas…

Para el momento, no recordaba absolutamente nada de, el que ella creía el amor de su vida, y en cambio sabia casi todo de el chico con el que tenia sexo.

Edward y ella, se encontraban frecuentemente en la casa de esta, no se quedaban a dormir, pero se quedaba por las tardes, a veces dormían cuando estaban demasiado cansados para algo mas, veían películas, comían, eran… amigos. Amigos que dormían juntos. Un amigo por el que ella esperaba… al principio porque era su distracción, pero ahora que todo lo malo estaba lejos de ella, lo esperaba, porque quería, porque su compañía era agradablemente terrorífica. Nadie sabía que ellos estaban de alguna manera juntos, en el instituto, no se hablan como lo habían hecho toda la vida, pero eso no les impedía de vez en cuando, que cuando nadie mirara, Edward le tocara el trasero, o la empujara contra los casilleros para besarla apasionadamente, mientras los demás estaban en clases. Y para su desgracia, a ella le encantaba.

Mientras tanto, Edward ignoraba completamente el hecho de estar en clase de química, y que la profesora estuviera explicando un tema nuevo, por el contrario por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes de Bella Swan, de su rostro cuando juntos llegaban a la cima, o la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban divertidos, mientras aparentaba molestia con el, en su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, y como él lo liberaba con su boca, en el hecho de que los alimentos de su casa eran escasos y el con disimulo llenaba las despensas, o constando el hecho de que los padres de esta nunca la llamaban y cuando el preguntaba ella evitaba el tema.

Definitivamente, ella había cambiado su vida, aunque ella no lo supiera, no había mas chicas para el, solo ella, pero el aparentaba lo contrario. También estaba feliz y completo, su vida estaba en un caótico orden y todo gracias a su pequeña castaña… y es que desde que decidió notarla y hacer algo para salvarla de su miseria, desde que el día de su cumpleaños la rescato y luego ella se entrego a el maravillosamente, noto que Bella Swan, era diferente, que le gustaba… y mucho. La manera en la que corazón late cuando ella esta cerca o la calidez de ella, cuando se aferra a el mientras duerme, y el esperando algún día quedarse y no dejarla pasar las noches sola, despertar con ella… y…

-La clase acaba por hoy, recuerden, tenemos examen de este tema la próxima semana-anuncio la maestra.

Edward salió, y decidió buscar a Bella, hoy la llevaría en el Volvo, ya que por la mañana vio que llego caminando, de seguro la camioneta fallo de nuevo. Cuando la encontró, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo Romeo y Julieta.

-¿De verdad estas leyendo eso?-pregunto burlón.

-¿Que tiene de malo?-dijo molesta levantando sus chocolatosos y enfadados ojos hacia él.

-Pues, a parte de que no quedan juntos, y de que ambos mueren… odio a Romeo.

-¡Eso es estúpido Edward!-gruño poniéndose de pie, lista para defender a Romeo.

-No lo es, el si es estúpido, primero afirma amar profundamente a Rosalinda, luego se enamora de Julieta y olvida a la otra. Al siguiente día de su boda, mata al primo de su esposa, luego entiende un mensaje mal y tontamente decide acabar con su vida, de la peor manera, debo aclarar… es decir, había espadas… ¿Para que un veneno lento? ¡Oh yo se la respuesta! ¡Para hacerlo mas dramático y absurdo y que Julieta despierte para agónicamente tener que sufrir viéndolo muerto! Y aun así, por su culpa su proclamada amada, también acaba con su vida… es un idiota.

-¡Siempre le quitas el encanto a todo Edward Cullen!-gruño apuntando su dedo a el pecho de este.

-Si decidió morir, fue porque no soportaría la idea de estar lejos de su amada…-dijo caminando lejos de él, mientras este la seguí.

-Vamos, tesoro, deja de pelear por un personaje ficticio, y dirígete al Volvo, que te llevare a casa…

-¡No quiero que vayas a mi casa!-dijo molesta, pero Edward fue mas rápido y la abrazo desde atrás, enrollando sus manos en la cintura de su Bella. Acerco sus labios tibios al oído de la chica y susurro haciendo estremecer.

-Claro que quieres que vaya, cielo, te mostrare que no le quito el encanto a nada, al contrario complemento la magia que tu y yo hacemos, corazón, o no recuerdas cuando tu estabas encima mio, mientras yo…

-Para allí… ya entendí-musito Bella sonrojada. Edward rio, y beso el cuello de la chica, y la llevo al auto, abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente, creyendo que nadie los veía, pero una muy celosa y rubia Tanya, los observaba con furia. Edward Cullen, no la iba a cambiar, y menos por esa chiquilla escuálida.

El camino a la casa de Bella, fue en silencio, ella todavía trataba de recordar algún detalle de Jake, pero estaba en blanco.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba su muslo, distrayéndola.

-En Jacob…-murmuro, y luego palideció al notar que había hablado de más.

-¿Jacob…?-pregunto el apretando el volante-¿Quien es Jacob?-de repente se detuvieron en la casa de Bella, que se bajo y huyo, pero no se quedaría así, tal vez era el momento de obtener respuestas.

Cuando Edward entro, vio que ella ignoraba su mirada.

-¿Bella?

-Ahora no Edward… solo-se lanzo y lo beso con desesperación.

-Quiero respuestas-musito débilmente el chico, mientras veía como ella bajaba sus labios, por sus abdominales el mismo tiempo que deshacía de su ropa.

-De acuerdo…-accedió el-mas tarde…

-Si… mas tarde.

Edward se encontraba sentado en el sillón, de la sala solo son sus boxes puestos, sus piernas estiradas se apoyaban en la mesita de centro. Bella tenia puestas su bragas y la camisa de Edward, estaba recostada contraria a la posición de Edward, de manera que sus largas piernas quejan el regazo de este, que felizmente pasaba sus manos desde los tobillos, hasta la parte alta de los muslos.

-No fui planeada. Mis padres ya tenían un vida, fue dura, porque mi madre quedo embarazada muy joven, pero se las arreglaron, y vivieron cómodamente hasta que volvió a quedar embarazada… de mi-decía Bella, mientras sentía las manos de Edward, y su mirada fija.

-Se desquitaron conmigo, sin yo tener la culpa de su descuido, y me odiaron, desde antes de nacer. Mi hermana estaba enfadada, pues un bebe necesita atención, pero eso nunca impidió que ella fuera la favorita y única.

-¿Tu hermana…?-cuestiono el, pues no sabia que ella tuviera una.

-Si… Leah.-Edward supo quien era Leah Swan.

-Conozco esa mirada Edward Cullen-acuso ella incorporando su torso-¡¿Te acostaste con ella, no es así?!

-No, no lo hice, eso seria escalofriante… te imaginas acostarse con hermanas-Bella sintió una puñalada… Jacob Black lo había hecho-Pero no te equivoques, la conocí, y trato de… bueno tu sabes que, conmigo, pero me pareció demasiado lanzada y urgida, así que la rechace, hay mencionar que ella era mayor… Bueno, continúa…

-El caso es que Leah, siempre fue el orgullo de mis padres, y cuando crecí, y deje de necesitarlos, me dejaron a un lado, y siguieron con sus vidas, como si yo no hubiera nacido. Leah se dedicaba a hacerme la vida miserable. Ella paso la preparatoria, siendo popular y bonita, con las mejores calificaciones, pero después me entere de como las obtuvo-murmuro con asco- mis padres no le dieron importancia, y por el contrario, apoyaban eso. Luego yo entre a preparatoria y ella salió, me entere que ella iría a la universidad, un lujo que yo no tendría, ya que mis padres, me habían dicho que si quería ir a la universidad algún día, tenia que trabajar por ello… Cuando tenia 16 años, conocí a Jacob Black, un agradable chico, mayor de mi, pero aun así, eso no impidió que me enamorara de él, y por algún milagro, el parecía sentir lo mismo.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, y Edward apresto los dientes, como alguien podría ser tan malo con Bella, sus propios padres y hermana, y sabia que la historia del tal Black, no tendría un buen desenlace… ahora entendía el sufrimiento del rechazo al que ella era sometido, en su casa y en el instituto.

-Jacob y yo nos hicimos novios, hicimos planes, huiría con el, y estuvimos juntos un año y… bueno… perdí mi virginidad con el… a la semana lo note distante, fui a buscarlo, y lo encontré con Leah, hui y llore, pero en algún momento debía volver a casa y enfrentarla. Y así fue, ella se burlo de mi, alegando que yo era un niña, y ella una mujer… la mujer que Jacob necesitaba, que estaban juntos desde hacia unos meses… el trato de hablar conmigo, pero no lo escuche, y no lo hice, porque a la semana se presento frente a mis padres como el prometido de Leah. Después ellos se fueron a la universidad, y Leah dejo de estudiar, ya que él podía mantenerlos a ambos, y volvieron para mi cumpleaños, donde anuncio que se casaba con el…

De repente Bella, sintió que Edward la tenía abrazada y recorría su espalda muchas veces.

-Mis padres se fueron para acompañarla en los preparativos, me dejaron aquí… por eso estuve contigo esa noche, tu me ofreciste olvidar, y así paso… olvide todo, y ahora ya no siento dolor, solo decepción, y vacío, ya que no tengo familia, pero ya no me siento sola Edward.

-Y no lo estas corazón, yo estoy aquí… no dejes que tu hermana te afecte, ella te tiene envidia, ya que tu eres hermosa naturalmente, eres mas joven que ella, amaste, eres inteligente y consigues notas por tus méritos... no por tu cuerpo, y tus padres no saben lo que se pierden, no saben que eres maravillosa… y no solo en la cama-sonrió el picándola y haciéndola reír.

-Seria raro el hecho de que ellos tendrían que saber que soy buena en la cama, ya que eso solo se puede demostrar…

-Tienes razón, por el momento, solo me lo puedes demostrar a mí. ¿Te importaría hacerlo de nuevo?-pregunto mientras moridla su cuello, y ella asentía sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó, y noto que estaba recostada en el pecho de Edward… se había quedado esa noche.

Se levanto, y se puso la camisa de Edward, cabe decir, que a ella le encantaba ponerse la ropa de él, ya que su olor estaba impregnado, y a él le encantaba vérsela puesta. Se dirigió a la cocina, tenia hambre, abrió un cajón, y saco el cereal, ella sabia que Edward rellenaba su cocina de alimentos, y muy avergonzada, se lo agradecía en silencio. La camisa se le resbalo dejando su hombro a la vista, y cuando se volteo a levantarla, noto que su piel, olía a el… sonrió involuntariamente.

-Buenos días…-susurro una voz ronca a sus espaladas.

-Hola…-susurro ella mientras ladeaba el cuello para darle mayor acceso a sus labios.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano Bella… ? La gente normal duerme hasta tarde los sábados…

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella, se abrió ante Edward, y dos desde que estaban ''juntos''. Desde esa tarde en la casa Swan, Edward se quedaba muy a menudo, pero ese día seria diferente, él quería que ella se quedara con el, y no solo una noche… él tenia planes, y en ellos se involucraba Bella.

Bajo la escalera y vio que su madre estaba charlando animadamente con su padre, sobre algo de sus hermanos.

-Hola mama, papa-saludo entrando.

-¡Oh Edward! Tus hermanos llamaron, dijeron que vendrían con Rosalie y Jasper a pasar navidad!

-Mama, falta un mes para eso…-sonrió Edward al verla tan emocionada.

-Lo se hijo, pero es emocionante ver a mis bebes…-luego lo miro pícaramente-Deberías traerla tu también…

Edward se atoro y su padre rio.

-¿A quien?-pregunto nervioso.

-A la chica que te tiene tan feliz, la que hizo que mejoraras tus calificaciones, y que dejaras esa horrible etapa de mujeriego.

-¿Como es que lo sabes?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriendo.

-No preguntes-interrumpió su padre.

-De hecho, planeaba traerla hoy… si no les molesta.

-Oh claro que no… me muero por conocerla… ¿Como se llama?

-Bella-dijo sonriendo involuntariamente.

* * *

Bella, se arreglaba un poco, ya que Edward vendría por ella, y la llevaría a un lugar especial, o eso había dicho, y estaba ansiosa, su corazón casi salta cuando lo vio llegar en su perfecto auto.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto.

-Vamos a comer con mis padres…

-¿Tus padres? Pero… Edward… yo…

-No te preocupes, les agradaras, te agradaran, y estas perfecta… creo que el hecho de acostarte conmigo te hizo mejorar-bromeo para calmar los nervios que se habían acumulado en ella.

Y dicho y hecho, los padres de Edward y ella se adoraron en cuanto se conocieron, ella los vio como los padres que siempre quiso, y ellos la acogieron como una hija mas. Ese día, Edward le enseño la casa, toco piano para ella, una canción que le había compuesto, después de verla dormir. Le enseño su prado secreto, jugaron videojuegos, y comieron los deliciosos postres de Esme Cullen. Y como dicen, cuando la pasas bien, el tiempo corre…

-Gracias por todo Edward-dijo Bella, interrumpiendo el silencio que se instalaba en el auto.

-Gracias a ti...

-De seguro a las chicas las debes impresionar con la casa donde vives…

-No, yo… yo no llevo ninguna chica a mi casa…

-¿Y porque me llevaste?-vaya, si respondía a eso, su plan se arruinaría, no quería espantarla con sentimientos ahora, todo tenia que ser a su debido tiempo.

-Por que si llevara alguna chica, ella lo mal interpretaría, pensando en algo serio, pero esto que tenemos fue tu idea, por lo que asumo que no mal interpretaras nada…-la expresión de ella fue triste, pero se recompuso.

-¿Con cuantas chicas has dormido?-pregunto haciendo que él se sonrojara, y riera.

-No tantas como la gente y tu creen, tesoro. Solo me he acostado con Lauren Mallory… como sabrás tenia algo frecuente con Tanya… y, tu.

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que eras un mujeriego….-se burlo-¿Por que no has sido novio de ninguna? Es decir… son hermosas, y encajan en tu mundo.

-No lo hacen Bella, no son lo que quiero, y una relación es algo serio, si hubiera formalizado algo con ellas, no habría durado, y créeme, que la parte absurda del rompiente, es lo peor además de innecesaria.

Para el momento, había aparcado frente a la casa de Bella.

-Vendré mañana por ti-se acercó y la beso-Tal vez pronto ya no dormiremos separados-musito sobre sus labios-Descansa tesoro…-la beso una ultima vez y se alejó.

-Que duermas bien Edward…-se de pidió y se bajo. Edward espero a que entrara, y arranco, pensando en la charla que tendría con sus padres.

O

-No lo entiendo Edward…-dijo su madre triste, tras haber escuchado la historia de Bella Swan-Como alguien puede ser tan cruel, con esa niña tan dulce…

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo mama…

-Pero debe haber algo… que podamos hacer-dijo su padre igual de consternado.

-Ahora ella esta viviendo prácticamente sola… quería saber, si tendrían algún problema en que ella se quedara aquí, con nosotros….

-Claro que no-musitaron los dos.

-Tráela Edward, yo estaría encantada de tenerla como una hija mas…-dijo su madre.

-Por mi no hay problema Edward, será nuestra hija…

* * *

Bella se despertó mas temprano que de costumbre, ya que generalmente Edward se levantaba primero que ella. Sintió los conocidos y fuertes brazos rodeándola, sonrió, y se removió un poco, haciendo que el hiciera mas fuerte su abrazo. Acurrucándose más contra ella.

-No…-murmuro-Cinco minutos más…-se quejo haciendo que ella sonriera y se enterneciera.

Se removió un poco y dejo una almohada en su lugar, la cual el apretó y continuo durmiendo. Bella salió de la habitación, no sin antes besar levemente los labios de su Edward.

Se levanto y se puso un surte encima de su pijama, ya que el día estaba especialmente frio, mas aun después de salir del caluroso y sensual abrazo de Edward.

Bajo las escaleras con intención de saludar a Esme o Carlisle, ellos habían sido muy buenos con ella, incluso dejaban que se quedara a dormir… bastante seguido. Por ejemplo, llevaba toda esa semana allí.

-¡Linda! ¡Que bueno que despertaste… hice chocolate caliente para ti!-sonrió Esme apenas entro a la cocina.

-Buenos días Esme-saludo alegremente y se volteo hacia Carlisle que disfrutaba de un café con rosquillas-Buenos días Carlisle…

-Buenos días Bella… espero hayas dormido bien-dijo con cierto tono que hizo sonrojar a Bella.

-Si, muchas gracias.

-Nos alegra cariño, esperamos que estés cómoda aquí.

Bella sonrió, porque ellos la hacían sentir feliz, por primera vez sabia lo que era una familia.

-Bueno, cuando termias tu chocolate despierta a Edward y arréglense que se les hace tarde.

Bella siguió una amable conversación con ellos, y subió a la habitación de Edward, la que compartían. Cuando entro, lo encontró sentado en la cama, con el cabello alborotado, marcas de las almohadas y sabanas en su pecho desnudo, y cara somnolienta.

-Buenos días Tesoro… me desperté y no estabas, y sabes que no me gusta eso… -dijo serio mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la lanzaba a la cama, se posiciono sobre ella y la beso, recorriendo con delicadeza cada curva de su cuerpo.

-Edward…-jadeo ella, cuando el decidió ir por su cuello-Edward cielo, llegaremos tarde al instituto… no podemos-medio jadeaba y medio gemía.

-No seas aguafiestas-dijo sonriendo porque ella le había dicho ''cielo''.

-Edward…-rio ella cuando beso su abdomen haciéndole cosquillas-tus padres están en la casa… y despiertos.

-Eso no impidió que ayer nos acostáramos a dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada, porque tu… mi pequeña insaciable… quisiste que yo te…

-¡Ya entendí, no hace falta ser tan explicito!

* * *

Edward no entendía lo que le pasaba a Bella, últimamente, estaba sensible, no quería que el la tocara, si el la molestaba mucho por algo lloraba, dormía alejada de él, y lo peor… ¡LO TENIA EN ABSTINENCIA!

Estaba en el estudio tocando piano, mientras analizaba la situación, y decidió enfrentarla.

Cuando entro a la habitación, ella estaba acostada en posición fetal, con los brazos rodeando su vientre, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y murmuraba algo. Su rostro estaba pálido.

-¿Bella?-ella no dijo nada ni se movió-¿Estas bien?

-¿Podrías llamar a tu madre por favor?-dijo con una voz dolida.

-No esta aquí… salió con papa de viaje. ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella no le contesto.

-¡¿Bella?!-insistió angustiado.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito ella mirándolo con dolor.

-¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!

-¡No te interesa!

-¡Claro que me interesa Isabella! ¡Deja esa actitud tan infantil y dime de una vez que te esta pasando! ¿Estas molesta por algo? ¿No quieres estar aquí? Porque si es así solo dilo y…-se detuvo cuando vio que ella lloraba.

-Te odio…-gimoteo ella.

-No cielo… no me odies… Lamento haberte gritado, es que no sé que te sucede y me angustia, yo…

-Me da vergüenza decírtelo… por eso necesito a tu mama…-Bella sollozaba mientras Edward se acostaba a su lado en la cama para abrazarla.

-Nena, ya te dije que no esta… vamos dime, así te podre ayudar.

-Tengo… mi periodo…-sollozo fuerte y avergonzada. Edward rompió a reír.

-¿Y por eso lloras corazón?

-No… lloro porque me duele mucho-dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Edward sonrió con ternura, y limpio las mejillas empapadas de la chica.

-Vamos tesoro… el frio empeora la situación, debes moverte… un poco.

Edward la llevo con el al baño de sus padres, ella se quedo de pie mientras el buscaba algo.

-Ten-dijo dándole una pastilla rosa-esto y un te de manzanilla te ayudara…

Bella la tomo aun hipando, y fue con el a la cocina mientras le preparaba un te.

-Bella debiste decírmelo… no es vergonzoso, es normal. Sé que eso duele mucho, es decir, tengo una madre y una hermana, no debiste aguantar de esa manera…

-Eso hago siempre… no sabia que existían esas pastillas…-susurro avergonzada.

-¿Tu madre…?-dejo la pregunta al aire mientras ella negaba.

-La que me ayudo cuando ocurrió fue la enfermera del instituto, ella solo me dijo que pasaba y me dio un paquete. Cuando me dolía no iba al instituto.

Edward la abrazo consternado, y la arrastro a la habitación. Se sentaron en la cama, mientras Bella bebía su te. Cuando acabó Edward quito las mantas, y la ayudo a acostar.

-Descansa amor… mañana pasara-murmuro mientras acariciaba el vientre de Bella, tratando de aliviar su dolor.

* * *

Edward estaba en Boston, estaba en una entrevista para Harvard, había ido con sus padres, lo raro no era eso, lo raro es que se había ido desde el sábado y estando a miércoles él no la había llamado. Se supone que volvería el día de ayer, pero ya no estaba segura, es decir, no había asistido a clases… ni tampoco la había buscado.

Había mirado su teléfono desesperadamente estos 5 días con intensidad, esperando algo, un mensaje, una llamada, pero no hubo nada.

-Tonta Bella-se dijo-El esta preparando su futuro, él quería estudiar medicina en Harvard, y era obvio que ella no hacia parte de su futuro, él se iría lejos y ella claramente no podría asistir, no tenia los recursos para hacerlo…

O tal vez si. Bella había mandado una solicitud aspirando a una Beca en Harvard, para literatura, y había una mínima posibilidad de ser aceptada ya que sus notas estaban por encima del promedio… muy superiores en realidad.

Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, era el hecho de que todo se estaba acabando muy rápido. Edward tenia derecho a irse y dejarla, pero ella esperaba que el fuera sincero, y no simplemente desapareciera. Es obvio que las parejas del instituto no soportan la distocia, pero ella… bueno en realidad que esperaba si ni siquiera era la novia de Edward y él jamas le prometió nada.

Tal vez esto era lo mejor, que el hiciera de su futuro algo prometedor, sin necesidad de estar pendiente de ella, cuidándola, era… un estorbo.

Bella fue al baño a lavarse el rostro, tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Refrescante agua fría, era como despertar de una pesadilla, estaba en eso, cuando escucho que Tanya rio fuera del baño.

Cobardemente, se escondió, ya que no estaba de humor para soportar sus insultos y desprecio. Tal vez era instinto de supervivencia.

-¡Y que planean?-dijo la voz chillona de Jessica Stanley mientras abrían se escuchaba el agua del lavabo correr.

-Pues estuvimos buscando un apartamento para compartir, ya saben, una de esas residencias estudiantiles.

-¿Y sus padres y los tuyos están de acuerdo? ¡Los míos me matarían si fuera a vivir con un chico!-dijo Lauren con un matiz de envidia en su voz.

Bella sonrió internamente, además se sentía complacida de que Tanya por fin encontrara una pareja estable, así dejaría de molestar a Edward… su Edward.

-Sus padres son de mente abierta como los míos, si tuvieron a la mosquita muerta bajo su techo, era obvio que se acostaban mientras tanto, no son tontos, además mis padres y los suyos tienen suficiente dinero para pagar la mejor residencia-agrego Tanya con petulancia.

-''¿Mosquita muerta?''-se pregunto Bella-Podría jurar que estaba hablando de…

-¿Y Edward que planea hacer con ella? ¿Ya le dijo algo de la universidad?-pregunto Jessica.

-Me dijo que no han hablado de ese tema-eso era cierto-El esta haciendo un acto de caridad con ella, me conto toda la triste historia de Isabella, bueno ni tan triste, creo que ella miente, es imposible que alguien sufra de esa manera tan absurda, creo que ella espera que él le pague la universidad.

-¡Esa aprovechada!-dijo Lauren indignada.

-¡Eso ya lo sabíamos Lauren, levanto lastima, él tuvo compasión de ella, la ayudo, pero ella se aprovechó de la hospitalidad de los Cullen! Edward me dijo que su padre esta buscándole un trabajo limpiando en el hospital, o limpiando para algún cliente de Esme, así se desharán de ella, están aburridos de mantenerla-Dios bendito, Tanya parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Sabia cosas que ella… le había confiado a Edward.

-Los Cullen son maravillosos, aun así la ayudad. Bueno pero ella no importa… ¿ O si Tanya?-dijo con maldad Jessica.

-Al principio si, creía que Edward estaba con ella. Pero este fin de semana en Boston, con nuestros padres, ambos entendimos que estamos destinados a estar juntos, pertenecemos al mismo mundo. Edward no fue un santo desde que lo dejamos, y es obvio que yo tampoco, pero estamos listos para una relación madura, de las que se necesitan en la universidad y para la vida. Edward me dijo que me amaba, y yo a el… viviremos juntos mientras estudiamos, y tal vez después nos casaremos. Es perfecto.

-Vaya, eso es ''romántico''-dijo con envidia Lauren.

-Si, cuando tengamos hijos les contaremos que fuimos novios desde el instituto… -rio Tanya.

Bella se sintió mareada y con lágrimas en los ojos, Tanya y Edward habían ido juntos a Boston, para presentar entrevistas a Harvard, habían buscado apartamento, sus padres…

¡Dios! Todo parecía una pesadilla.

-Isabella fue una aventura sexual… y la ultima que Edward tendrá, así que no me preocupo por ella.

-¿Estas segura de que entraras a Harvard?-pregunto Jessica tren u silencio, acabando así la conversación sobre ella. Es decir, ella no era… nadie importante.

-Mis padres tienen suficiente dinero-respondió Tanya con naturalidad.

-Boston debe ser asombroso…-rio Lauren y con eso salieron del baño.

Bella se salió del baño llorando. Se sentía una tonta, ella sola se había armado esas estúpidas fantasías en las que Edward… se enamoraba como ella. ¡Él lo hizo por lastima! Y que mas podría esperar, ella lo permitió, la culpable era ella, no el.

El sin decirlo en voz alta, había puesto las reglas, y ella las había aceptado. Edward se iría con Tanya, esa era la realidad, y ella se quedaría a limpiar…

Lloro durante horas, cuando decidió que era el momento de enfrentar la realidad. Tenia que entender que Edward nunca fue suyo, como para sentir que se lo había quitado.

Saco su teléfono, esperando estúpidamente que en el, hubiera una llamada perdida o un mensaje.

-¿Esperas a alguien Swan?-pregunto Tanya con burla a sus espalda.

-Nada que te importe Tanya-gruño dándose la vuelta encarándola.

-¿Es Edward no es así? ¿No te ha llamado? ¿Que raro no crees? Es decir volvimos ayer…-y rio macabramente.

-Bueno es entendible, pasamos un maravilloso y excitante fin de semana juntos, es obvio que este agotado, yo lo estoy.

-¿Que quieres Tanya? ¿Hastiarme solo porque si?-Bella sentía su paciencia al limite.

-No Isabella, vengo a hacer mi buena acción. Según Edward dijo tu vida es bastante difícil-Tanya se burlaba de nuevo, sabiendo lo que le dolía que Edward hubiera traicionado su secreto, su doloroso pasado-Despierta de tu fantasía, Edward solo te tiene lastima, y al final, volvió a mi como sabíamos que pasaría… En realidad nunca se fue, él estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, se todo lo que paso contigo, pero grábate en tu cabecita hueca que después de estar contigo se iba conmigo…

-¡Deja de mentir Tanya!-gruño Bella no tan segura de que esta vez Tanya mintiera, todo parecía… real.

-No lo hago Bella, pregúntale si yo no estuve en Boston este fin de semana. Es mas-metió la mano a su costosa cartera y saco un suéter-Ten, podrías entregárselo por mi.

Era el suéter azul de Edward, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Bella la observo con dolor, sintiendo que iba morir lentamente.

Ella se había enamorada estúpidamente, creyendo que tal vez él le correspondería, pero era obvio que no era así.

-No te voy a amenazar para que te alejes de él, sé que te hace bien y que de alguna manera él te aprecia, si no fuera así no se hubiera acostado contigo, pero seria bueno que desde ya entendieras, que tu lugar no es ese… nunca lo será.

Bella la miraba sin saber que más decir, ella estaba siendo sincera, Tanya no mentía y lo sabía.

-Saluda de mi parte a los hermanos de Edward…-Bella la miro confundida-Oh, lo siento había olvidado que todavía no has hablado con el, sus hermanos están aquí para pasar navidad.

Navidad, después de eso comenzarían las clases y Edward se marcharía.

Llorando fue directo a su casa, sintiendo que se desgarraba, era mas dolorosos que cuando Jacob o sus padres le habían dejado… Edward se había convertido en el motor de su vida y sin el, no estaba segura de poder continuar, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

* * *

Se había quedado dormida, cuando el sonido del teléfono la despertó, cansada y agotada emocionalmente dejo que llegara a la contestadora.

-Bella cariño, lamento no haberte llamado, por favor no te enfades y coge el teléfono…-silencio-Bella…-Oh-oh, tono de advertencia-Bueno esta bien, dejare que te pase el enfado en la siguiente hora, iré a recogerte mas tarde, quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos… Te extrañe, nos vemos mas tarde-eso ultimo lo dijo con timidez.

Sus hermanos, Tanya definitivamente no le había mentido. Tenia dudas respecto a que Edward y ella se siguen viendo, mientras ella estaba con el, pero de resto… era dolorosamente real.

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Dejar todo hasta allí? Actuar como novia celoso y dolida gritarle y reclamarle, para que él le dijera ''Ni siquiera somos novios, no te debo nada''. Rompiendo definitivamente su corazón.

O debía aprovechar la poca felicidad que quedaba a su lado… siendo una masoquista sabiendo que al final él se iría y la dejaría mas desecha de lo que estaba.

¿Podría actuar como una persona loca y sin razón, y finalmente seguir a su lado sabiendo lo que aguardaba?

¿O podría actuar por orgullo y dejarlo todo?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré la segunda parte... pueden seguirme en Twitter: Molly_M94, allí subiré adelantos de los Fics, por si les interesa. Me despido y les recuerdo que en mi perfil hay un Link donde pueden ver las portadas de todos los Fics incluyendo este. Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward estaba nervioso, sus padres fueron fáciles, respecto a Bella, y la adoraban, pero sabia que Alice su hermana, y Rosalie seria las difíciles de tocar, pero el sabia que Bella y su dulzura derretirían su corazón. Solo esperaba que no fueran duras y la acosaran con preguntas extrañas.

Sus hermanos ya estaban al tanto de la situación de Bella, y lo apoyaban en su decisión, pero no estaba totalmente aprobada hasta que la conocieran.

El viaje de sus hermanos a Forks se había adelantado así, que el y sus padres se habían quedaros en Boston uno día mas para llegar todos en el mismo vuelo.

Esta noche además, le contaría a Bella todo sobre su entrevista y su viaje a Boston, antes tenia miedo de la reacción de ella respecto a la universidad, y el no sabia su plana a futuro… no lo sabia hasta que confidencialmente en su entrevista el decano de la facultad de medicina le pregunto sobre su lugar de origen, Forks, el respondió con naturalidad hasta que el decano menciono que tenían una entrevista para medicina también de una chica de Forks, una tal ''Tanya Denali'' y también tenían una aspiración a Beca para literatura para otra chica llamada Isabella Swan.

Su Bella estaba aplicando a una Beca por lo que si las cosas salían bien, podrían estar juntos en la universidad.

El fin de semana fue maravilloso, eliminando el hecho de que se encontró con Tanya y esta lo acoso durante todo el viaje, sin necesidad de ser grosera, dudaba que a Tanya la admitieran para ninguna carrera, ya que la chica era una completa hueca.

Primero se la encuentra en el aeropuerto de ida a Boston, y se sienta a su lado para hablar como cotorra, emocionada de que aplicaran a la misma universidad.

Los padres de Tanya, también insistían en que ello0s dos tuvieran una relación, y que compartieran departamento… malditos interesados en el dinero y locos. Por fortuna sus padres salieron al rescate, alegando que Edward ya tenía pareja y que viviría con ella en la enorme residencia universitaria que habían encontrado para su hijo.

Pero no acabo allí, cuando salió de su entrevista, se volvió a encontrar con Tanya, como la acosadora que era, y en medio de la conversación que solo ella llevaba le dijo que tenia frio y que había olvidado su suéter, que si no seria una molestia para el prestarle el suyo, alegando que se le devolvería luego y el como un caballero se lo dio. Esperando que con eso se calmara y lo dejara en paz.

Para su desgracia total, la noche que salió a cenar con sus hermanos para hablarles de Bella, y pedir ayuda a Rosalie y Alice para el regalo de navidad de esta, Tanya estaba en el mismo restaurante y coincidencialmente sentada detrás de él. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta tarde que de estaba allí, y solo rezo para que no haya escuchada nada de lo que hablo de Bella con sus hermanos.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando aparco frente a la casa de Bella, la había extrañado mucho, y con todo lo que paso en Boston no la había podido llamar. Bajo rápidamente y toco el timbre, Bella grado un poco en abrir, pero cuando lo hizo quedo asombrado.

-Estas preciosa-dijo evaluando el bonito vestido verde que llevaba, para luego atacar su boca en un demandante beso que ella respondió con efusividad… y algo más, ¿Algo triste?

-Vamos que llegaremos tarde-sonrió Bella con melancolía cuando finalmente se separaron.

-¿Estas bien cariño? Te noto extraña, como triste…-dijo Edward evaluando sus rostro.

-Estoy bien, solo que la fecha me pone melancólica… no me gustan los finales.

Edward extrañado tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Estas siendo sincera conmigo cielo?

Bella sonrió tranquilamente, pero el sabia que había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido-se zafo de sus brazos y corrió a la cocina, cuando volvió Edward quiso matar a Tanya, era su suéter azul.

-Tanya me pidió que te lo entregara-murmuro.

-Bella, te lo puedo explicar… yo no sabia que ella iría a Boston, ella…

-No es necesario-corto Bella-No te preocupes, solo me dijo que te lo entregara.

-¿Segura? Porque sabes que Tanya puede ser… algo.

-No fue nada Edward-susurro Bella-¿Vamos?

Edward asintió contornado ya guio al Volvo.

Como era de esperarse, sus hermanos la adoraron, Bella se adapto a ellos con facilidad… no seria difícil vivir todos juntos en la misma residencia, parecía que seria divertido.

-¡Mañana debemos ir de compras!-grito Alice con emoción a lo que Bella bajo la cabeza y Edward supo la razón. Ella quería regarles algo de navidad, ya lo habían discutido, pero el insistía que el dinero que ganaba de su trabajo en la tienda de los Newton lo ahorrara para ella. Eso les llaveo una fuerte pelea.

Edward noto que algo había cambiado. Bella estaba triste, su aura era gris, como si algo la torturara.

-Y dime Bella… ¿Ya viste tus opciones de universidad?-pregunto un sonriente Carlisle.

-Yo… si, he mandado unas solicitudes de Becas, a Yale y a…-Bella tomo aire como si le costara-Y a Harvard.

-¡Oh que maravilloso cielo! ¡Estoy segura de que te las darán!-Esme estaba satisfecha, con Carlisle habían planeado ayudar a la chica en sus estudios, pero ella fuerte e independiendo como siempre había buscado la manera… era una muchacha luchadora.

Bella miro a Edward temiendo su reacción, pero el solo le sonreía.

-¿Me acompañas un rato?-susurro Edward a su oído cuando todos estaban hablando de anécdotas familiares.

Bella tomo la mano que le ofreció y lo siguió hasta el hermoso jardín de Esme. Tras un silencio cómodo Edward le hablo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías aplicado a una Beca?

-¿Tu ya lo sabias?-pregunto Bella.

-Si, me entere en mi entrevista-rio-Fue extraño.

-No es algo seguro Edward, no se si me la darán…

-¿Y si es así? ¿Si te dan la Beca en Harvard?-pregunto mirándola a la luz de la luna.

-Serias el primero en saberlo-suspiro rendido. Edward sonrió y se acercó a ella, abrazándola desde atrás, haciendo que ella recostara su espalda contra su pecho.

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre nuestro futuro.

Bella sintió miedo. Así que se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo beso con todo el amor del mundo, sabiendo que él no se sentía igual que ella.

Edward sintió que ese beso era triste y melancólico, como si se despidiera de él. Eso lo asusto.

-¿Estas bien bonita?-pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy bien-suspiro ella.

* * *

-¡Feliz navidad!-susurro Edward en su oído despertándola.

-Feliz navidad a ti también-murmuro con voz ronca.

La noche anterior habían compartido de una maravillosa cena familiar, ella tontamente espero que sus padres la llamaran pero no paso.

Pero su navidad fue casi feliz, los Cullen como siempre la hicieron sentir querida, disfruto cada segundo. Alice era su amiga divertida, la que la hacia reír, la obligaba a usar ropa bonita y la hacia sentir confianza en si misma. Rosalie era su confidente, con ella podía hablar tranquilamente, solo que era la típica amia que te regaña y te aconseja. Pero finalmente ambas eran sus amigas, en las que podía confiar y cuidaban de ella. Emmett por su lado era el hermano mayor molesten y divertido, el experto en bromas y en divertirla, y Jasper el intelectual, con el que discutía de temas platicos, el que la acompañan a leer, y con el que jugaba ajedrez, además de ser el sensato y tranquilo que lograba aplacar a Alice. Eran la familia perfecta y por el momento ella hacia parte de ellos.

-Vamos a abrir los regalos antes de que Emmett enloquezca y los abra todos…

Bella divertida se levanto con el y bajaron en pijama a la sala donde descansaba el árbol rodeado de regalos, y el resto de la familia esperándolos también en pijama.

-¡Por fin! ¡Mama no me deja abrir los regalos por su culpa!-gruño Emmett.

Los regalos que recibió fueron hermosos. Estaba bastante agradecida y feliz. Y ella no se quedo atrás, les regalo cosas sencillas, pero significativas a los Cullen. Y agradeció que ellos entendieran el significado y no el gasto, ya que ella no podía darse el lujo de gastar en exceso.

Todos agradecieron los unos a los otros, estaban en eso cuando Edward tomo su mano y la arrastro a la habitación.

-No creerías que he olvidado tu regalo…-sonrió, porque ella también le quería dar su regalo en privado.

-Yo primero-y corrió hasta el cajón de su ropa y tomo el obsequio de Edward.

-Ten…-se lo entrego nerviosa.

Edward lo abrió, del delicado empaque, que sabia había hecho Bella. Era un brazalete de cuero, delgado, que se unían en una fina y hermosa placa, que tenía un grabado… _Kwop kilawtley._

Era lo más hermoso que alguna vez le habían regalado.

-Es… ¿Que significa _Kwop kilawtley_?-pregunto emocionado mirándola a los ojos.

Bella ignoro la pregunto y continuo hablándole.

-Es una lengua nativa, la hablan los Quileute, de la reserva indígena de La Push. Creo que es significativo, ya que siempre es importante recordaos la cosas buenas, y cuando la veas recordaras Forks, que es tu lugar de origen. Siempre hay que tener un punto de partida Edward, y ese-señalo el brazalete-Es el tuyo… espero de verdad seas grande y triunfes.

Edward sintió el doble sentido no expresado por Bella… ella quería que la recordara, sin mas ataco sus labios de manera demencial.

-¿Por qué siento que te estas despidiendo?-murmuro Edward sobre sus labios.

-No lo hago-mintió Bella.

El regalo de Bella tenia un significado maravilloso… era justo lo que él quería. Algo que tocara su corazón como lo había hecho Bella.

-Ten tu regalo…-murmuro entregándole a Bella una cajita. Bella sonrió y la abrió entusiasmada, hasta que vio el contenido.

-Edward… yo no… no puedo aceptarlo es muy costos.

-¿Y tu como sabes que es costoso?-rio Edward sacando el collar para ponérselo.

Era un collar de plata bastante delgado, de el colgaba un pequeño corazón pero con una línea divisoria de plata, un lado estaba lleno de pequeñas piedritas de esmeralda, y la otra mitad también llena de pequeñas piedritas preciosas de un raro color café… un cuarzo ahumado.

Verde y café… esmeralda y cuarzo, los ojos de Edward y Bella.

Edward quiso ponerle el collar, porque en la parte del broche había una minúscula plaquita, que tenia grabado su nombre, casi marcándola egoístamente suya.

-Gracias Edward yo no sé que decir…-dijo Bella tocando el pequeño corazón.

Edward la beso apasionadamente… demostrándole sin palabras lo que sentía por ella… y silenciosamente en esa habitación se amaron.

* * *

Estaban en la víspera de año nuevo, Edward estaba sentado en su cama observando el brazalete que Bella le había dado. Aun no sabia que decía en el, y Bella no parecía dispuesta a decírselo. Hace unos días, había bajado a La Push, y entro a la famosa tienda, la dueña le sonrió y repitió la frase '_'Kwop kilawtley''_, le dijo que cuando Bella estuviera lista, se lo diría, que no presionara las cosas.

Edward se molesto, pero le señora cariñosamente le dio un obsequio. Grabo el nombre de Bella, en la parte de atrás de la placa de su brazalete. Así, solo el sabia que cada uno llevaba algo del otro.

Llego a su casa, y sus hermanos y padres estaban algo serios y callados.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto con miedo.

-Llego una carta, es de el departamento de admisiones de Harvard…

-¿Es algo malo?-pregunto asustado, temiendo haber sido rechazado.

-No lo sabemos hijo, abrirla te corresponde a ti…-respondió Esme dándole confianza.

* * *

Bella estaba en la tienda de los Newton, casi no había clientes, como de costumbre, así que su mente divagaba.

Se suponía que en esos días le llegaría la carta de adición a Harvard… o de rechazo.

Estaba en eso, cuando un muy afanado Edward entro en la tienda corriendo.

-¿Edward? –lo llamo al ver que el la miraba extraño.

-Llego la carta de Harvard…-murmuro.

-¿Y bien…?-pregunto temiendo que lo hubieran rechazado.

-¡Me… me aceptaron!-grito emocionado y consternado, corrió y la abrazo dando vueltas en el aire.

-Te felicito-rio Bella abrazándolo fuertemente.

Ambos rieron y se miraron silenciosamente.

-Vamos a ir a comerá La Bella Italia esta noche a celebrar con la familia… te recogeré a las siete, ponte mas hermosa.

-Te estaré esperando…-murmuro Bella antes de besarlo de nuevo con ese sentimiento amargo de estar perdiéndolo.

Edward salió feliz, de la tienda y Bella, se quedo observándolo, triste. Ya faltaba poco para que él se fuera definitivamente. Dejándola.

Su teléfono nuevo sonó (Regalo de Carlisle y Esme) era un mensaje de Edward.

_Ponte esa bonita blusa azul que te regale en navidad, resalta tu cremosa piel, te veo en la noche tesoro._

Bella sonrió y guardo el móvil.

* * *

Edward la recogió puntual. Cuando vio a su Bella se quedo sin aire.

-Te ves hermosa cielo…

-Tú estas muy guapo.

Se besaron lentamente antes de irse al restaurante. El camino fue silencioso.

Edward trato de ver 4 meses antes su relación. Ella ya no le decía idiota o se molestaba con el. Y el ya no la molestaba ni se burlaba. Estaban bien… no había nada malo. Solo que Bella estaba extraña desde hace un tiempo, la tristeza seguía en ella, y el ya no sabia que hacer.

En el restaurante todo cambiaba, como siempre que su familia estaba presente, ella tenía ese brillo especial, que se opacaba cuando lo miraba.

Tal vez ella… no sintiera lo mismo que él. Eso solo lo hizo sentir un dolor intenso que lo dejaba sin aire. Tal vez todo este tiempo ella trataba de decirle que ella se quería ir lejos… y bien sabia que Forks solo le hacia daño.

-¡No puedo creer que en dos semana ya no tendré aquí!-dijo Esme con voz quebrada.

-¿Dos semana?-pregunto Bella alarmada. Edward la miro con tristeza.

-Si, las clases comienzan a inicios de febrero…

Nadie pareció notar el dolor que ambos sentían. Su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin.

Bella se levanto con la excusa de ir al baño, y para su mala fortuna se encontró allí a Tanya Denali.

-Oh pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… Isabella Swan… ¿Que haces aquí?-desdeñosamente la miro de arriba abajo.

-Vine a cenar con…

-¿Los Cullen?-interrumpió con satisfacción.

-Sigo sin entender, que haces allí… tu no perteneces a ese mundo.

-¡Déjame en paz Tanya!-gruño Bella harta de esa horrible chica.

-¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas tontita!-y salió riéndose del baño.

Salió tratando de parecer calmada, con poco éxito frente a Edward. La cena termino y todos se dirigieron a la mansión Cullen.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Edward, Bella se encerró unos segundos en el baño.

Edward extrañado por su actitud, se sentó en la cama a esperarla, con cabeza enterrada entre sus manos. Se levanto cuando noto que ya había pasado mucho tiempo… y finalmente noto que algo había cambiado en su habitación.

Cuando estas enamorado, no notas nada a tu alrededor, vives tan feliz que nada parece tener mas importancia que ella…

Las cosas de Bella ya no estaban. Ya no había libros por doquier, no había nada del instituto que perteneciera a Bella, las fotos que tenían juntos habían desaparecido, no había tenis tirados en cualquier lugar.

Asustado se dirigió a su armario, y evidentemente solo esta su ropa, no había ninguna prenda de Bella. En el cajón donde ella guardaba su ropa interior no había nada… solo una camiseta con la que acostumbraba dormir.

Bella salió finalmente de baño, con los ojos brillantes, y la nariz pecosa, roja. Edward entro al baño, y vio que los objetos personales y de aseo de Bella tampoco estaban.

-¿Bella que…?-antes de terminar la frase ella se arrojó a sus brazo y lo beso.

-¿Cariño que ocurre?-pregunto entre jadeos.

-Edward…-Gemio Bella y eso fue el limite de la cordura para Edward.

Después de el apasionado momento, se habían quedado acostados uno al lado del otro Edward miraba al techo, y Bella le daba la espalda.

-¿Que acababa de ocurrir?-se pregunto Edward, fue como si ella tratara de memorizar el momento y finalizo con un significativo y triste beso… beso de despedida.

De repente Bella rompió a llorar. Edward la miro asustado y la abrazo, pero ella rápidamente se zafo y comenzó a vestirse.

-Bella… ¿Tesoro que ocurre?-Edward se puso sus bóxer y se levanto atento a los movimientos, ella se termino de vestir y lo encara, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-Me voy Edward…-un sollozo le desgarro la garganta.

-¿Que? ¿Te vas a tu casa ahora? ¿Quieres que te lleve?-Edward estaba confundido.

-No Edward, me voy definitivamente de tu vida.

-¿Que?

-Tu te iras a Harvard y yo me quedare aquí Edward… yo no pertenezco a tu mundo.

-¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?!-Edward sentía su mundo desmoronarse poco a poco.

-¡¿Cual era tu plan?! ¡Irte sin despedirte y solo desaparecer!-sollozo fuertemente.

-¿De donde sacas eso Isabella?

-Yo… trate de estar bien, de ser feliz, pero ya no puedo mas… si no terminamos esto de una vez… será peor para mí…

-¿Peor para ti? Te vas a ir y…

-Te amo Edward-sollozo interrumpiéndolo.

-Bella…-la voz de Edward salió casi sofocada.

-Adiós Edward-y salió corriendo de la casa en medio de un aguacero.

Ella lo amaba.

* * *

**Actualidad**

-Yo también te amo… y si te vas ahora moriría… No creo que jamas vuelva a criticar a Romeo, porque ahora entiendo el dolor que me ocasionaría el que te marcharas… yo simplemente no podría con eso, puedes pensar que soy egoísta, pero no te dejare ir nunca…

-¿Que?

-No me dejes Bella, no soportaría una vida sin ti…

-Pero Tanya dijo…-Bella estaba consternada.

-¿Creíste algo de lo que Tanya te dijo? Bella por Dios…-rio Edward-Tanya vive para amargarnos la vida.

Ahora todo lo que había dicho esa horrible chica parecía una cruel mentira.

-Ni siquiera fue admitida…

-No quiero hablar mas de ella-murmuro Bella para colgarse de su cuello.

-No Bella, nunca mas, ahora somos tú y yo, solamente… te amo.

- _Kwop kilawtley_…-dijo Bella antes de besarlo.

-¿Que significa?

-_Quédate conmigo para siempre_…-y sin más se besaron bajo la lluvia. El escenario perfecto.

* * *

-Aunque la historia es muy romántica… niños necios no debieron quedarse tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia-los regaño Esme, acomodando el cubrecama, que los mantenía cubiertos del frio. Habían pescado un resfriado horrible que los tenía en cama… pero juntos.

-''Do sedtimosh'' –dijeron al tiempo.

La carta de admisión de Bella, había llegado ayer, nadie cabía de la dicha, todo era perfecto.

-Espero se pongan bien, para que el viaje no sea tan pesado…-dijo Carlisle depuse de revisarlos.

Cuando estuvieron solos Bella se abrazó firmemente al cuerpo de Edward.

-Te amo…-le dijo el.

-Aun cuando soy un desastre poseída por un resfriado…

-Amor… te encuentro más adorable de esta forma…

* * *

-Nena, levántate que hoy mis padres vienen de visita…-murmuro Edward besando la espalda desnuda de su novia.

-Mmm… no quiero, quiero dormir-gruño.

-Cariño, sé que estas cansada… y si fuera por mi, me metería a tu lado en la cama, pero no podemos así que levántate…-y le dio una pequeña palmada en el trasero.

Bella refunfuñando se levanto, y Edward no podía creer lo hermosa que era, incluso recién levantada.

Cuando se arreglaron Rosalie y Emmett ya habían salido a recoger a sus padres.

Bella se sentó en la sala un rato a leer, cuando Edward la levanto en brazos, y se sentó con ella en su regazo.

-Te amo…-le dijo y después la beso apasionadamente.

-Estoy tan cansada que en este instante no te amo tanto…

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-Tú me tuviste hasta altas horas de la madrugada despierta…

-Amor, así no fue, tu eras la que quería que yo le…

-¡EDWARD!-lo regaño Bella escandalizada todavía de que para el fuera tan natural hablar de eso.

-No te avergüences cielo… sabes que es natural

Cuando los padres de Edward llegaron, decidieron salir a almorzar para luego ir a ver una obra de teatro.

Cada uno iba en los respectivos coches, solo que Alice y Jasper llevaban a los papas Cullen.

-¿En que piensas?-dijo Edward sonriendo.

-En algo de la noche anterior…

-Oh… eso, a mi también me encanto que te pusieras de espaldas mientras yo…

-¡EDWARD!-rio Bella sonrojada.

-Lo siento cariño, me encanta tu timidez.

-No pensaba en eso… pensaba en que tu brazalete tiene mi nombre grabado… No sabía que lo habías hecho.

-Sabias que tu collar tiene grabado mi nombre…

-No-Bella se lo quito rápidamente y lo comprobó.

-Te amo Edward.

-Y yo a ti Bella.

Llegaron al restaurante y comieron en familia, hasta que Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron se levantaron para dar una asombrosa noticia.

-Familia-dijo Emmett-Creo que es el momento indicado para decirles-Que ya no seremos solo ocho Cullens… ¡Seremos nueve!

-¡Estas embarazada!-gritaron Esme, Alice y Bella a Rose emocionados.

-¡Tengo 3 meses! ¡Estoy feliz!-Rose rio y lloro de alegría.

Salieron felices y celebrando. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice ya se habían ido, los demás irían en el Volvo de Edward.

-¿Isabella?-Dijo una voz haciendo que todos se dieran la vuelta.

-¿Leah?-pregunto esta al verla un poco… diferente.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto molesta de verla tan bien.

-Yo vivo aquí…-Edward se posiciono a su lado apoyándola.

-¡¿Vives aquí?! ¡¿Porque?! Planeas buscar a Jacob… pues déjame decirte que…

-¿Leah, hija que sucede?-preguntaros los padres de Bella saliendo de una tienda con un pequeño niño rubio.

-¿Isabella?-pregunto Renee al verla.

-Hola mama, hola papa-dijo con voz monótona.

-¿Que haces aquí?-la voz de su padre era cansada.

-Estoy estudiando en Harvard.

-¿Harvard dices?-la voz de Renee era incrédula y emocionada.

-Si, estudio literatura… Gane una Beca-la cara de Leah era de furia intensa.

-¿Mami?-la voz del pequeño niño rubio rompió la tensión del ambiente. Ese era el hijo de Leah… pero si no se parecía a… oh.

-Amor… tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a la función-susurro Edward a su oído.

-Si-dijo Bella, sintiendo que lo que faltaba era verlos y notar que ya no sentía nada por ellos-Fue…-¿Cual era la palabra?-bueno verlos… pero me tengo que ir.

-¿Bella?-pregunto un moreno saliendo de la misma tienda con un montón de bolsas.

-¡Hola Jacob!-saludo sonriendo al no sentir absolutamente nada.

-Te ves bien-sonrió el chico con un brillo particular que hizo tensar a Edward.

-Tu igual-mentira Jacob Black estaba demacrado.

-Amor-dijo Leah con un tono empalagoso que asombro a sus padres y a su marido-debemos irnos… NUESTRO HIJO, esta cansado.

Jacob la miro con odio.

-Acaso tú no eres… ¿Edward Cullen?-pregunto Renee con un entusiasmo sospechoso.

-Si señora Swan-dijo Edward con voz fría.

-El… es mi novio-presento Bella.

Leah sonrió como un lobo, y acomodándose el escote saludo a en novio de su hermana.

-Un gusto… Leah…-Edward la interrumpió.

-Se quien es-se volteo hacia Bella-¿Amor, vamos?

-¡Oh pero si es Carlisle y Esme!-grito Renee con emoción acercándose a los padres de Edward.

-¡Un gusto! ¡Soy la mama de Isabella!-era obvio que el signo pesos salía de los ojos de la mujer.

-Señora Swan, Señor Swan-saludaron los Cullen fríamente.

-Adiós…-se despidió Bella, para tomar la mano de Edward y darse la vuelta.

-Tal vez podríamos vernos y conversar… podríamos ir hasta tu universidad y…-Bella interrumpió el monologo de Charlie Swan.

-No lo creo.

Y sin más se marcharon sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Bella se había subido al auto, dispuesta a ir al dichoso restaurante, donde se encontraría con los padres de este para cenar. Había viajado unos días a Forks para pasar vacaciones de verano, Edward no la pudo acompañar hasta la siguiente semana por cosas del trabajo.

Su teléfono móvil sonó. El identificador de llamadas señalo a su novio.

-Hola amor-con esto.

-¿Hola cariño… como va todo?

-Bien, acabo de salir a reunirme con tus padres.

-Te extraño-murmuro Edward.

-Yo también cielo, pero en una semana estaremos juntos… ¿Como esta todo?

-Ya sabes, turnos, pacientes y seductoras enfermera.

-Edward…-advirtió Bella enojada.

-Te amo-rio-Te pusiste el vestido azul que te regalo Alice… sabes que me mata ese vestido.

-Igual no lo veras…-dijo Bella todavía enojada.

-No…-suspiro triste deseando estar con ella.

-Te amo Edward…

-Oh casi lo olvido, acabo de hablar con mama, y me pidió que te dijera que recogieras un postre que pidió… es especial para papa.

-¿Esme Cullen mando a hacer un postre?-Bella no se lo creía.

-Yo quede igual que tu.

-¿Donde tengo que recogerlo?

-Recuerdas la cafetería a la que te lleve…

-El día que me hiciste feliz…-rio Bella encantada con la idea de volver allí con Edward.

-Si-rio también Edward-Aprovechemos que no tengo nada que hacer en este instante y hablemos.

-De acuerdo… como van Alice y Jasper con el embarazo, llevo tiempo sin hablar con ella.

-Bien todo va muy bien… hormonal y desesperante pero bien-Bella rio, estacionándose frente al lugar.

-Creo que no estoy presentable…

-Debes de estar perfecta, déjate de tonterías…

Bella se bajo del auto.

-Vaya…

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Edward.

-Hay un camino de flores hasta la entrada del lugar…

-Debieron tener un evento.

-Tal vez-concordó Bella.

Entro al lugar y había más flores.

-¡Bienvenida!-dijo un chico mientras entraba al lugar y le dio una flor.

-Gracias…-dijo Bella sonrojada.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Edward en la línea.

-Me acaban de dar una flor-Edward rio.

Bella siguió el camino de flores, hasta la caja donde estaba una chica sonriente. Por el camino le ofrecieron más flores.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward tras un silencio.

-No sé que esta pasando es…

-¿Déjame adivinar… mas flores?-rio Edward imaginándosela totalmente sonrojada.

Era ella o la gente le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Edward? Que… tengo un ramo completo en mis manos.

-Te amo Bella…

La voz de Edward se escucho doble, se dio la vuelta y lo encontró allí, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja sonriendo.

-Edward…-murmuro Bella colgando su teléfono.

El traía en sus manos un pastelillo como ese día, solo que ahora un precioso anillo estaba en la parte de arriba.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

Bella sintió las lagrimas acumularse en ella… estaba feliz.

-Si-susurro, Edward deslizo el anillo en su mano.

-Te amo Edward…

-Y yo a ti Bella.

Y se fundieron en un hermoso beso, mientras los espectadores aplaudían a su alrededor.

* * *

**Y llegamos al fin, espero les haya gustado, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo Recuerden que pueden seguirme en Twitter: Molly_M94, allí podrán ver adelantos de las otras historias, y los Summary de mis nuevas historias... Besos!**


End file.
